Dimensional
by BillWrites
Summary: Following the lives of the 75th Hunger Games contestants and more in High School. Secrets, Love and Lies run throughout the school. How different will this life be to the Hunger Games?
1. I: PILOT

_**A/N: This takes place in the early Panem in which there are no 'Hunger Games' nor Government control. This verse is a reality which contains the characters of the 75**__**th**__** Hunger Games and more. Districts exist but symbolise States instead. Please review.**_

I: PILOT

"This semester will be your hardest. You'll be tested, treated like adults and earn a hierarchy over the rest of the students. Never before have we had an all-District school before. Yet it has been a success and so will you. Being in your second to last year of High-School you will be expected to achieve your goals and work your way into everyday life. So good luck and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favor." The principle of Panems Elite District School, Effie Trinket, beamed. Her purple hair curled out into a high afro, the orange eyeliner and lipstick joined with her exotically colored suite of mango and orange, enough to cause a migraine.

Students who sat before her were of Districts one to thirteen. Only ten were designated from each District to attend this school, given an Official Selection Test. It tested intelligence in Mathematics, English and Science. It tested strength in Sports, Hunting and Weaponry. I tested how much your parents earned. This fairly stated nearly everyone who attended this school had money. Not everyone.

The students sat in front of her where all Eleventh Grade students. All were becoming Monitors, the lowest stage of Prefects. "Now, when the bell rings you will be escorted into Lunch Time. Goodbye." Trinket nodded walking from the Centre stage into the back room.

Once the bell had rung all students stood and row by row, walked out of the hall and outside. It was a bright day, brighter than most days.

A young girl of sixteen; Katniss Everdeen sat by herself as she thought of her Mom and Sister, Prim back in her District. Since she was from a further District she had to sleep in the schools dorm. Districts one, two and three were the only students allowed to go home.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale sat beside her putting his lunch tray on the steps of the hall biting into his burger as he looked at her.

"Hey, Gale." Katniss murmured thoughtfully. She nibbled a chip as she stared at the floor a slight frown in her expression.

"Thinking about District 12 again? Katniss it's nearly the end of the semester. You'll see them in a few weeks." Gale reassured her. They had just got back from a break, every break they came back to be reminded of their position in this school.

"I know. Just pisses me off. Why do they get to go home and we don't?" Katniss had asked this so many times it became rhetorical.

"Ah well. At least we are here." Gale shrugged resting against the wall looking up at the blue sky above them.

"You can't say you don't miss home either. I mean, those days in the woods? Hunting and trading?" Katniss raised a brow. Her and Gale had hunted for fun since they were younger. Katniss's father and Gale's had taught them before they passed.

"Every day." Gale looked down, "But we can't focus on days like that all the time. Things change and this is good for us."

"I guess you are right." Katniss nodded. She looked across the grounds and saw Peeta Mellark a fellow student from District 12. She'd known him from the bakery. She traded with his father of course Peeta knew it. They spoke occasionally but Peeta just didn't fit with her.

"Heads up it's the Careers." Gale nudged Katnis picking up his tray and moving. But he stopped halfway turning to see Katniss hadn't budged. It was typical Katniss always rebellious to the rules. The Careers were the royals of the school. Rich, beautiful, successful and just better than the rest of the students at the school. They all were from Districts one, two and four sometimes from three.

"Hey, Kitty." Cato, the tall, handsome, blonde guy smirked. His intimidating personality showing from the whole ground as people turned and watched. Katniss looked forward and smiled.

"Cato." She muttered casually.

"Don't get comfortable here. It's our spot now. You should know that by now." Cato spoke as if supervising her.

"Not this time it isn't." Katniss stood and looked at the group of the Careers. There seemed to be Freshmen with them the youngest since was Clove who'd recently joined them.

"Ooh. So what is this? A stand against the force?" Cato raised his hands chuckling at her.

"Cato… let's just move. It's only a seat." Glimmer rested her hand on his shoulder looking at him then Katniss. She was a bitch. In Freshman year she pulled Katniss' knickers down when they changed for sports.

"No, Glim. I want to know who the fuck this amateur thinks she is." Cato said firmly looking at Glimmer, who stepped away anxiously, then at Katniss.

"I'm not moving. This is stupid. You don't control anyone in this school. Oh, by the way. I'm Katniss. That's who the fuck I am." Katniss snapped.

"Hm. Interesting, Kitty." Cato tilted his head crossing his arms again as he stared Katniss up and down with hate. Everyone knew he was a dominant character.

"Don't worry, Cato. She'll move." Clove told him walking forward toward Katniss. Mistaking her movements Katniss swung at Clove smacking her to the floor.

"We have it in mind to exclude you from this school after that use of inappropriate behavior! Attacking a student in such a manner! Although, your files show me you are intelligent and a hard worker so you'll be taken to the Quarter Block for the week." Trinket slapped down Katniss' file standing from her hair.

Katniss felt a lump in her throat. The Quarter Block was a detention centre for the students who had done wrong. Miss homework for weeks, fighting, use of offensive language and violence to any staff or the school itself. Sat across the other side of the school in a tall brick building, it was always busy normally with the Career boys who fought a lot to show off their strength.

"I'm sorry. I was just standing up for myself. Maybe you should look at how Clove and Cato reacted, weren't so nice when I was being made fun of." Katniss stood.

"Miss Dale will escort you to the Quarter Block, Miss Everdeen." Trinket sighed sipping a glass of water looking out the window. Katniss shook her head in distaste as she turned and left the room.

Entering the corridor she heard footsteps race toward her. Looking over in its direction, Katniss saw Peeta Mellark. "Thank god I caught you." Peeta gasped from the running.

"Peeta, what do you want?" Katniss asked him rolling her eyes as joined her side as she walked to the secretary's office.

"I'll defend you. Gale asked me about it and I agreed to stand up for you." Peeta stopped Katniss, "You won't have to go if we explain it all!"

"Peeta, you're mad." Katniss shook her head, "I disobeyed their stupid rules, I can't escape this." She shook her head looking away.

"We will get you out, Katniss. Don't you worry!" Peeta assured her. The office door opened and Miss Dale's entered the hall scolding at them both.

"Mr Mellark and Miss Everdeen. What do you think you are doing?" She asked irritably looking from Katniss to Peeta her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"I was sent to you by Principle Trinket. I have to go to the Quarter Block." Katniss glanced at Peeta as she spoke. Peeta shied away turning red in the cheeks.

"Right. And Mr Mellark?" Miss Dale eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh! Well, um…" Peeta struggled for words looking at Katniss for help. Katniss sighed and looked at him coming up with an excuse for him.

"Peeta took me to Principle Trinket's office. He wanted to make sure I got here okay." Katniss lied. She was convincing as Miss Dale nodded and shut the door after her waving for Katniss to follow her down the hall.

"Come on Miss Everdeen. Mr Mellark, go back to class." Miss Dale said.

"Yes, Miss." Peeta nodded looking over at Katniss mouthing 'don't worry'. Katniss followed Miss Dale down the corridor again, rolling her eyes at Peeta. What an idiot. He always had wild ideas in their old school.

The long walk to the Quarter Block was a quiet one. Katniss followed two steps behind Miss Dale her arms folded and her face expressionless. As they approached the Block the noise from inside made Katniss curious. It was like walking up to a big party.

Miss Dale groaned pushing open the door so hard it kept open until Katniss had passed it. Following her inside down the corridor they stopped at the entrance to a big hall. There had to be at least twenty students in there throwing stuff and circled around, chanting and laughing.

"Break it up! Break it up!" Miss Dale slapped her hands together the other staff pulling students from the circle. Katniss watched with interest.

As the students thinned, in the middle was reveal two boys fighting. One of which was Marvel. A Career. No wondering why, he was the main fighter in the group.

Katniss watched as Marvel was pulled from the small boy who scrambled to his feet running to his room. Marvel yelled and pulled from the member of staff storming into what they call 'The Calming Corner'.

"Stupid, right?" A voice spoke from behind Katniss. Turning, Katniss saw a skinny red head, a resemblance to a fox.

"Yeah. But it's expected of him." Katniss replied dropping her arms. This girl seemed harmless to her. She seemed quite friendly but she must've done something to end up in here.

"Hey, I'm Fox Face." The girl held out her hand. "You're Katniss I had a few classes with you in Sophomore year."

"Fox Face?" Katniss frowned, "Um, yeah I guess I remember."

"Fox Face, I look like a Fox apparently. Nicknames stick." Fox Face shrugged.

"Tell me about it." Katniss sniggered turning forward again seeing marvel sat in the corner with his head in his hands angrily muttering to himself.

"Miss Everdeen." Miss Dale walked over holding a few files in her arm. "This way please." She led Katniss to a door by the corner Marvel was sat in. Marvel stared up at her, staring back Katniss looked forward biting her tongue. Once the door was unlocked she followed Miss Dale in.

"This is your room. You'll be in here for the rest of the week. Here is your key, any problems ask any of the staff." Miss Dale gave her a key and walked out.

Katniss held the key and looked around her, a chest of draws, small bed, TV and mirror. It looked like this was to be her new home for the week. For a moment she kind of hoped Peeta stuck to his promise.


	2. II:PARALLEL

**A/N: Thank you for your fantastic response to my story. I'm happy to hear what you think about it so far. It will be better, I promise! **

II: PARALLEL

Waking up in The Quarter Block was a routine of complete aggravation and waste of time. Being in there for three days she had been late for class due to people diving in and out of the showers. Katniss just wanted to shower, get dressed and ready. Even that was a battle. She soon revolved to washes in the small sink in her room. Daily life in the Block contained waking up at 8:30am then breakfast at 9:00am and time to get ready at 9:25 am and they were expected out and all class by 9:50am. The classes where down the hall from the whole structure and in five separate rooms. They were made to do normal class work but separated due to 'disruptive behaviour' when in big groups.

Katniss's only high of the day was visiting hours and her chats with Fox Face. Gale and Peeta had visited her so far. Peeta showed up at least twice a day, midday and afternoon. Gale arrived once a day it was mostly near night when he asked her about her day, told her updates on the latest gossip and asked her about her day. All plans to get her out were thrown out the window. Trinket wasn't having any of it when they tried to convince her.

It was a Wednesday and Katniss was sat at break with Fox Face both enjoying the bit of freedom they had from lessons. "Two days, huh?" Fox Face asked.

"Yes, how much longer are you in here for?" Katniss asked her, looking down at her magazine she was reading.

"Another week." Fox Face murmured with a slight bored tone. She rested her head against the table closing her eyes with tiredness.

"What exactly did you do to get two weeks in here?" Katniss frowned shutting her magazine and pushing it aside.

"As soon as this semester started I tried to sneak into the offices and get the cheat sheets for those Careers. They said they'd pay me twenty bucks. I got them; they didn't pay so I sold it. Typically, they told Trinket." Fox Face sat up chuckling quietly.

"Assholes." Katniss sat back in her seat crossing her arms. She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought back to her fight with Clove. She wanted to hit her again now.

"Yeah…" Fox Face nodded in agreement, "Hey, what have you got these two lessons?" She asked Katniss hoping to be in the same room as her so she wouldn't be alone.

"Art." Katniss replied in a nauseated tone. She hated art, a lot. "Why? What have you got?"

"I got the pleasure of learning Biology." Fox Face said sarcastically.

The bell rang with its screeching tenor causing many to rise and walk to the corridor in chatter. The staff entered and ordered at the students to 'walk sensibly' or 'don't run'. Katniss glanced at Fox Face with an expression to say here-we-go-again.

"See you at dinner." Katniss mumbled standing up. Fox Face imitated her actions.

"Yeah, see you then." Fox Face nodded. She wandered into the crowd before Katniss did. Katniss felt someone staring at her as she walked down the corridor. She turned slightly. _Nothing_. Carrying on she still felt the eyes on her.

She made it up to her classroom and leant against the wall seeing Marvel lean against the opposite wall staring at her with a grin. It was him, obviously.

Katniss stared back giving him a sharp glare as the door opened and the class wandered into the room noisily talking about the latest news around school or who's doing what. Katniss strayed before following the last person into the class.

Taking the easel at the front she perched herself on the stool watching as Marvel lingered by the one next to her. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window at the warm shine of the sun on the fields outside.

As the lesson drew to a ultimate start she picked up her paint brush and doddle anything that came to mind. A tree, a building, people. She wasn't the best at drawing but working at a high low grade in Art she must have a scratch of talent.

"Hey, Kitty." Marvel whispered over to her. Katniss froze with irritation as she put the paint brush down and abruptly looked over at him.

"What?" She snapped in a hushed tone.

"So I heard you took a swing at Clove." He clicked his tongue in disapproval shaking his head, he was mocking her. Katniss knew he was, she knew him well.

"Yes, I'd be happy to show you how it happened if you'd like." Katniss put on a sweet voice before looking back at her 'painting'.

"Kinky." Marvel scoffed. He turned back around too.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Katniss played along wishing she could throw the paint as him. She carried on painting out her 'tree'.

"I can't wait. As you know, I'm good at fighting." Marvel rubbed in. He wore a smug look that made Katniss tighten her grip on her paintbrush.

"Impressive, I saw you taking down that boy there. Your Daddy must be really pleased." Katniss joked. Suddenly Marvel kicked down his easel and pointed on Katniss' face.

"Don't mention shit about my Dad, Bitch!" Marvel shouted his face growing red. Katniss frowned and stood up smacking his hand away from her face.

"Don't point at me!" She yelled back. Feeling the teacher drag her away from Marvel and into the corner. Her heart raced so hard her chest felt like it was going to explode. And before she knew it, they were being escorted to the Cooling Room.

The Cooling Room was for when people got _extra_ aggressive and there were more than one person involved in the violence. Students were to sit in there for an hour monitored by a camera, any scene of conflict displayed and the staff would run in. Katniss was sat in the front whilst Marvel was sat at the back both in silence.

They'd been there for twenty minutes. Enough time for Katniss to calm down, by the sense of emotions in the room, she knew Marvel felt pretty calm too.

Katniss heard a bit of shuffling from behind her but refused to turn around and discover what the noises were of. Instead she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, ignorantly she shot him a look, "What do you want, Marvel?" She muttered.

"I want to get out of here; the only way to do that is if it looks like we are talking to each other happily. They will see it, we will be freed." Marvel replied cunningly. Katniss clicked her tongue in aggravation at his attitude. "Don't look too happy about it, they might think you actually like it in here with me."

"No, they won't." She sighed looking away from him, "They know I hate you, and you hate me. It'll look too suspicious. Although, I should be careful, I don't want to insult your _Dad_ again."

"Just-!" Marvel slammed his fist on the table his teeth gritted. He slowly calmed himself dropping his hand from the table letting out a breath. "Stop mentioning it… okay?"

"Why? What is your problem with it? Do you have issues or something? Either way it's not my damn fault!" Katniss snapped at him.

"Well if it's any interest of yours, he is dead!" Marvel stood snappishly. He stormed across the room to the other side. Katniss sat staring at Marvel with surprise; her heart sank slightly as she felt how he felt right now. She had no Dad either. _How could she be so conceited?_

She stood up and followed him sitting in the seat in front of him facing him. Letting out a sigh she tapped the table for his attention. She couldn't believe she was doing this, "Listen, I know this sounds so tacky but, I know how you feel." She shook her head.

Marvel looked at her his face redder than dawn. "Really? Then you know how much it hurts when someone insults you with the name 'Dad'." He replied bitterly.

"Yes, it does. I understand that and I don't expect you to forgive me but I am… sorry." Katniss bit her tongue at the words. Saying it to Marvel made her feel truly sick.

"That's fine. I'm sorry to hear about your father." Marvel muttered back still very heated with what Katniss had said.

"It's fine… it was years ago. I've managed to get over it. Not sure my Mom has though." Katnnis looked down. _Why was she saying this?_ She frowned crossing her arms.

"Neither has mine. She tries everyday but I still know she cries herself to sleep every night." Marvel had a glazed over look as if he were speaking his thoughts. Katniss watched him as he spoke with a slight guiltiness.

"Why are you saying this?" Katniss asked him weakly. Her heart sank deeper thinking of Marvel in bed hearing his Mom sob next door to him.

"I don't know… I'm sorry." Marvel looked down at his hands that rested on the desk.

"It's okay. I'm truly sorry to hear about this. I know we aren't the best of friends but… I'm all ears when ether you need a confidant." Katniss assured him. She still looked away from him but felt him stare at her and out the corner of her eye she saw a warm smile on his face.


End file.
